inFAMOUS: Break Out
by Rougeification
Summary: SYOC - First in the Break Out trilogy. A group of Conduits find themselves in a D.U.P. prison in San Francisco and decide that if they want out, they'll have to work together. But, they all have their own secrets, and alliances forged in hatred can never last too long... Submit your own character to become a Conduit (OC Centred storyline).
1. Character Application

The detention cells in San Francisco were large, dominating encampments, with twenty foot walls, a BTHF was built - BioTerrorist Holding Facility. Inside were large glass cubicles that we were housed in - each one tailored for one's different abilities.

Every day for three hours and two meals, us conduits were allowed out of our cages, in order to eat and get rid of some of our energy - in our shackles to stop us using our abilities of course.

In these small hours of each day, groups began to emerge. Small, easily distinguishable gangs that would vary from attacking the guards to selling them a little bit of a 'pick-me-up'.

I'll never forget my first time inside that prison... Especially the day of the Break-out. To fully explain it, I'd have to go back one week before

**Hi there - this is just a small taster. So, if you want to submit your character, just PM with this form filled out. I need:**

**1 Teenaged/Young Adult Boy (Conduit) 14-17**

**2 Girls (All Conduits) 14-20**

**1 Adult Man (Conduit) 24-30**

**1 Man or Woman who works for the D.U.P. (Conduit/Human) 30+**

**1 Man or Woman who works for the D.U.P. (Conduit/Human) 19-25**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Nationality:

Hometown:

Ability:

How they travel with their ability:

What weaknesses there are to their ability: (Every ability has a weakness...)

Ethnicity:

Appearance: (Hair, Eyes, Height, Athletic/Skinny/Average etc)

Clothes: (Nothing designer - remember it's a prison - they are most likely wearing what they were wearing when they were caught)

Personality:

Karma: (Good, Neutral, Bad)

Morality: (i.e. Chaotic Good)

Background:

Family:

Flaws:

Relationship?:

What they look for in a guy/girl:

How they respond to the D.U.P:

**Bear in mind - some of these characters **_**may**_** die. They **_**may**_** turn good just like they **_**may**_** turn bad. It makes for a more dramatic story. So, when you submit your character, you are agreeing to have you character go through changes in the story. Don't worry though - it won't be like "this person is just bad, this person is the good guy..." - Every character will have their own motivations. **


	2. The Cast so Far

Hi guys - just an update on the cast.

The Cast so far:

**Aiden Flint - Shadow Matter Manipulation **_**- **__Aiden is the son of two D.U.P. officials, his parents martyred in a 'Bioterrorist attack'. Aiden was raised by his father's associates - educated to hate all Conduits and trained to fight ever since he could stand. The D.U.P. have moulded Aiden into the perfect weapon. But, for who? _**(My OC)**

**Remiel 'Remi' Dumas - Wire Manipulation**_ -__From France, 25 year old Remi often found himself doing bad things for the right reasons. A hothead with a violent streak, the one thing that has kept Remi for the past three years is his hatred for them. And knowing one day, he'll kill them all. _**(Barrett M107's OC)**

**David Simmons - Metal Manipulation - **_Simmons is a soldier - steadfast, loyal and honourable. However, when several Conduits escape, will Simmons' code of honour be enough to re-capture them? And he finds himself presented with a choice: Fight and imprison his own kind, or let dangerous fugitives rampage on his country? _**(reven228's OC)**

**Still need:**

**1 Teenaged/Young Adult Boy (Conduit) 14-17**

**2 Girls (Both Conduits) 14-20**

**1 Man or Woman Who works for the D.U.P. (Conduit/Human) 30+**

**ALSO - write in whether your character has a weapon (i.e. Delsin has a chain). Remember - no two people have the same weapon... and no guns - unless you're a D.U.P. officer... then you can carry whatever you want... but not a bazooka...**


	3. 1 The 587th Day

**Thursday 2nd January, 12:28 pm**

**Bioterrorist Holding Facility, San Francisco**

**Aiden Flint's Cell**

I sat in the glass cage, relishing the time I had to myself. My cage was large - one block to sit on, another block that held a toilet in it and lights from all sides of my prison. So as to not create shadows - Because if there were no shadows, how could I manipulate them? There was no need to bind my hands in the special cuffs here - they knew I couldn't go anywhere. They kept our powers numb and dulled.

"Rec time commences now." I heard the tannoy inform all the prisoners, and the doors to our cells opened automatically. I walked down and grinned to myself at the lack of light. A few of the other inmates had collars around their necks and around their wrists, clamping their hands together. I, however, had a pair of cuffs around each wrist, which would administer shocks to me if I tried to use a specific ability...

I sat down in the food hall, eating the porridge. Fucking porridge - it was cheap to make and none of the guards knew how to cook, meaning it tasted like shit. I sat on my own, dressed in my worn, slightly tattered, black jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled on the frayed dark hooded zip-up I had traded my old shirt for and pushed up the sleeves to show I was still wearing the cuffs. I had each spoonful, looking around at the usual inmates. I saw the Frenchman, Dumas, who was sat on his table, giving the guards glares of contempt. I kept my head low and continued to eat. It wasn't worth a week in the Pit - whoever went into the Pit came out different; they were like shells of their former beings, sitting still and not eating. Something happened in there... something so bad that eventually they just died with the same, vacant expression on their face.

I looked around at the other inmates - most of them too scared to talk. I was sitting alone on my own table, eating. I found myself looking back at Dumas - ever since day one we hadn't got on - he'd often knocked my food onto the ground, then mockingly apologized. The guards didn't do anything - why would they? For them, it was just scum fighting scum.

I flickered my eyes away from Dumas and towards the groups of new inmates that were being brought in. Everyone craned their heads in the large, concrete hall to see the groups of chained individuals being brought in - most of them were teenagers, a bit younger than myself. I saw them line up at the Registration centre, where they would have to state their abilities. I overheard various ones - Sound Manipulation, Water Manipulation... every day there was a new one.

Moments later, they were brought into the Food Hall. I saw a few of them look over at me, trying to catch a proper glimpse of the tattoo of a triskelion on my left inner forearm. Most of them moved to sit at another empty table, where they would stick together - most likely for the rest of their time here.

I simply continued to eat my food. However, a figure sat down in front of me - a pale skinny boy, with a blue streak in his long hair. He was definitely younger than me. He kept his eyes fixated on his food, which he began to eat. I examined him for a moment.

"How you doing?" I asked him. He was wearing a cuff like mine - that must have meant he used his hands for it. He looked up at me with an anxious disposition, looking back at his food.

"O-okay." He murmured. He began coughing after the first mouthful of porridge. I offered him his own glass of water, which he took a large gulp from. I decided not to chide him for it - he'd learn we all only get one glass each anyway.

"The food here's shit." I nodded. "What's your name?"

"Malcolm." He squeaked in a small voice.

"I'm Aiden." He offered a hand, but I simply stared it down. "The guards have a policy on contact." I informed him, resuming my eating.

"So, what's your thing?" He asked me finally.

"Oh, it talks." I said monotonously. He looked down at the ground, evidently feeling guilty for asking. I grinned at him. "It'd take a long time to explain. I'm not too sure how it works." I began to drink more of my water. "You?"

"Fire." He tried to explain. "Like... controlling it."

"Oh, you're a pyro." I nodded. "That's not bad." I looked over at Dumas, who was giving me suspicious looks once again.

"Who's he?" Malcolm asked.

"Remi Dumas." I said, keeping eye contact with Dumas. Finally I turned back to Malcolm. "Complete jerk."

"As bad as the guards?"

"I'd suggest you keep your voice down." I muttered.

"Why?"

"Because if Dumas and the other inmates don't beat you for saying that, the guards will."

"What?" He glanced around at them, horror now filling his eyes.

"Relax." I muttered. "Just do what they tell you to." He nodded.

The bell rang, signalling it was time to finish eating. I drank the rest of my water, then walked around the facility, getting some exercise. I noticed Malcolm was following me around, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Where are you from anyway?"

"Salem. That's in Oregon."

"I know where it is." I said lowly, hands stuffed into my hooded sweater's pockets. "How old are you? Eighteen?"

"Seventeen in a couple of weeks."

"So, sixteen basically."

"...yeah." I scoffed and shook my head. "How about you?"

"I'm nineteen today."

"Happy birth-"

"Don't." I cut him off sharply. "There's nothing happy about this place. It's a hellhole." Malcolm frowned.

"_Bonjour_." I looked up to the French voice, to see Dumas and his entourage of men in large, bulking shackles to be blocking the hallway. "I was wondering when we'd have time to talk again Flint." I examined the man dressed in a dishevelled silver dinner suit and an ebony tie.

"What do you want Dumas?" I asked, fist clenched.

"To get out of these cuffs for one thing." He growled. "For another, I'd like to return the favour you did to me last week." He gestured with a cuffed wrist to his cheek, a thin scar that scratched from above his eyebrow and onto his cheekbone. I grinned widely - the memory of it providing satisfaction to my dislike of Dumas. "Something amusing _enfoiré_?"

"Apart from your attempt to be intimidating?" I cocked an eyebrow. He began to march towards me.

"Say it again _connard_." He growled. I looked up at the noise above our heads: a guard was standing on the walkway above us, a fun cocked and eyes intently watching us. Dumas began to move back, eyes fixed on the guard. He looked back at me, pointing a finger. "Watch your back _con_." I glared him away, then looked back to Malcolm.

"He really doesn't like you." He stated.

"Yeah... no shit." I scratched the back of my head. "You better get back to the Food Hall - they'll take you to your cell now. I'll see you later Malcolm." I didn't wait for him to respond, and simply began walking the same way Dumas had gone, heading back towards my cell.

**Just another short cast list:**

**Aiden Flint - Shadow Matter Manipulation **_**- **__Aiden is the son of two D.U.P. officials, his parents martyred in a 'Bioterrorist attack'. Aiden was raised by his father's associates - educated to hate all Conduits and trained to fight ever since he could stand. The D.U.P. have moulded Aiden into the perfect weapon. But, for who? _**(My OC)**

**Remiel 'Remi' Dumas - Wire Manipulation**_ -__From France, 25 year old Remi often found himself doing bad things for the right reasons. A hothead with a violent streak, the one thing that has kept Remi for the past three years is his hatred for them. And knowing one day, he'll kill them all. _**(Barrett M107's OC)**

**Malcolm Hark - Pyrokinesis - **_Malcolm has always been an outcast. Despite being one of the youngest in the BtHF, he makes up for it in power. Possessing an extensive criminal record, Malcolm is one of the most quiet inmates. Can he survive his time in prison?__Or will he become another wrecked shell of who he used to be? _**(SentientPixel's OC)**

**David Simmons - Metal Manipulation - **_Simmons is a soldier - steadfast, loyal and honourable. However, when several Conduits escape, will Simmons' code of honour be enough to re-capture them? And he finds himself presented with a choice: Fight and imprison his own kind, or let dangerous fugitives rampage on his country? _**(reven228's OC)**

**So, I am still in need of:**

**2 Girls aged 14-20 (Both Conduits)**

**1 Man or Woman aged 30+ who works for the D.U.P. (Conduit OR Human)**

**Also, the abilities I mentioned in the story (Sound manipulation and Water Manipulation) are available for you to use.**

**Please follow and favourite to get this story a little more recognition (if you think it deserves it anyway...)**

**Review if you have constructive criticism... or just want to appreciate it - Flattery gets you everywhere in life.**

**Lastly, check out DecodeLordofVisions' story, inFAMOUS: Deacon. I cannot wait for the story to actually start, it's a great idea and it inspired me to write this one (want to make this clear - inspired me. I'm not copying.) So, follow that story and keep your eyes peeled for any updates.**

**/s/10304149/1/inFAMOUS-Deacon**

**OH - I almost forgot. I am accepting more than the original number of characters, but other characters will have minor roles, and will most likely appear in the second installment. Check out the profile in the first chapter and on my profile.**

**Rouge.**


	4. 2 Girl Next Door

**Thursday 2nd January, 8:47 pm**

**Bioterrorist Holding Facility, San Francisco**

**Aiden Flint's Cell**

I sat in my cell, leaning against the wall, sighing deeply. It was the same old box I had been in for the better part of two years now. I was generally a newbie when compared to the other inmates who had been here since it's grand opening, but I liked to think I knew my way around, knew how to survive. It was simply really; keep your head down and your mouth shut. I had been doing it for the past year, and I had reduced my number of beatings monumentally.

I heard the door creaking beside me and clamp shut - someone had been put in the cell next to me. My cell was a specially crafted one - for my ability. So, if someone was in the cell next to me, chances are they had a similar situation. I looked at the wall I was leaning against, locating a small grate. Far too small to fit through, but I could clearly hear the panicked breath.

I contemplated trying to calm her down, then quickly decided not to - the guards were still nearby. Socialization wasn't a trait of the obedient behaviour they were trying to encourage. I simply groaned and sat on my bed, leaning my head against the wall again.

"Hey." I looked towards the grate, where the feminine voice I had come from. "Anyone there?" I sighed, lying down and turning over in my bed, refusing to talk. "I can hear you."

"Go to sleep." I muttered.

"I can't... it's too hot."

"Then take your clothes off." I grumbled, closing my eyes.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Longer than you." I mumbled.

"Well... I guessed that..." I could hear her Wisconsin accent turn sassy in an over-used tone. "What's your name?"

"If I tell you will you shut up?"

"Maybe..." I felt incredibly grouchy at her energy. She'd learn soon enough.

"I'm Aiden."

"I'm Cassie."

"Now shut up and let me sleep." I instantly closed my eyes, trying to ignore the girl. She was silent for a moment, but only for a moment.

"So, what's your thing?" I groaned, pulling my hooded zip-up off and tossing it onto the other side of the room. "Come on, how about some buddy-buddy prison talk. We can talk about what we're in for."

"We're in here for being different." I muttered, grabbing the blanket I had traded some food for in my second week here.

"So, you never did anything wrong?"

"No." I said - which was completely true. "I never did anything to anyone. In fact I actually saved someone..."

"You got put in this prison for saving someone?" She asked with a hint of skepticism.

"A D.U.P. agent." I nodded, remembering how it had happened.

"Seriously? One of these jack-asses?"

"Yep." She paused for once.

"Why?"

"Instinct." I muttered. "My powers activated for the first time and... I was shipped off to this place."

"Sucks." I re-adjusted myself to get more comfortable. "So, what can you do?"

"Doesn't matter." I said lowly. "Get some sleep."

"I can't - it's too hot."

"Then take off your clothes." I repeated again.

"I have." There was an awkward silence between us for a few moments. Eventually she said one last word. "Pervert." I chuckled, as did she. "So, come on - what's your thing?"

"It's complicated."

"We've got all night." I sighed, trying to sleep once again. "Fine, I'll go first - I can create and control water." I nodded, understanding.

"I'm guessing that this is why they're keeping it hot for you?"

"Smart guy huh?" She asked sarcastically.

"So, how'd you get caught?" I asked eventually.

"Stealing." She said immediately. I scoffed.

"Get anything good?"

"No... I was caught." She said - she obviously resented this matter and rightly so.

"Sucks for you." I chuckled. "Get some sleep Cassie - trust me, you don't get to sleep in at this place." She grumbled quietly.

"Good night Aiden-"

"Just go to sleep Cassie."

There was more silence which allowed me time to reflect on my life - was I ever going to leave this prison? I couldn't think of a reason why they would let us out of here. Maybe they were just keeping us here until they figured out the most efficient to kill us all. I just didn't know. All I knew was that we couldn't stay in here forever.

"Hey, how come your lights are still on?" I snapped my eyes open, groaning at the sight of the lights.

"They never turn off for me. Just like your air conditioning." I said in a monotone.

"So... you need the dark to use your gift?"

"It's not a gift." I muttered.

"Who do you think gave them to us?"

"Some deity with too much time on his hands and a bad sense of humour." I said mockingly. "I thought I told you to go to sleep."

"It's too hot."

"Stop whining." I said pointedly. "They're never going to shut it off. Those cuffs on your wrists? They're never coming off either." I heard a buzz and a yelp. "Yeah, don't try to take them off either - they sting like a bitch."

**Aiden Flint - Shadow Matter Manipulation **_**- **__Aiden is the son of two D.U.P. officials, his parents martyred in a 'Bioterrorist attack'. Aiden was raised by his father's associates - educated to hate all Conduits and trained to fight ever since he could stand. The D.U.P. have moulded Aiden into the perfect weapon. But, for who? _**(My OC)**

**Remiel 'Remi' Dumas - Wire Manipulation**_ -__From France, 25 year old Remi often found himself doing bad things for the right reasons. A hothead with a violent streak, the one thing that has kept Remi for the past three years is his hatred for them. And knowing one day, he'll kill them all. _**(Barrett M107's OC)**

**Malcolm Hark - Pyrokinesis - **_Malcolm has always been an outcast. Despite being one of the youngest in the BtHF, he makes up for it in power. Possessing an extensive criminal record, Malcolm is one of the most quiet inmates. Can he survive his time in prison?__Or will he become another wrecked shell of who he used to be? _**(SentientPixel's OC)**

**Cassiopeia 'Cassie' Rogan - Water Manipulation - **_To say it nicely, Cassie is a hardass. A temperamental thief with an unmatched stubbornness, Cassie has one rule: look out for number one. But, her rules have got her into the BtHF - maybe she should consider re-examining her outlook on life?_

**David Simmons - Metal Manipulation - **_Simmons is a soldier - steadfast, loyal and honourable. However, when several Conduits escape, will Simmons' code of honour be enough to re-capture them? And he finds himself presented with a choice: Fight and imprison his own kind, or let dangerous fugitives rampage on his country? _**(reven228's OC)**


	5. 3 An Orange Capped Horizon

**Okay - sorry for the delay. I am not accepting any more OC's now - it's closed. Sorry to those of you who joined in late - better luck next time though! We have:**

**Inmates:**

**Aiden Flint (19) - Shadow Matter Manipulation **_**- **__Aiden is the son of two D.U.P. officials, his parents martyred in a 'Bioterrorist attack'. Aiden was raised by his father's associates - educated to hate all Conduits and trained to fight ever since he could stand. The D.U.P. have moulded Aiden into the perfect weapon. But, for who? _**(My OC)**

**Remiel 'Remi' Dumas (25) - Wire Manipulation**_ -__From France, 25 year old Remi often found himself doing bad things for the right reasons. A hothead with a violent streak, the one thing that has kept Remi for the past three years is his hatred for them. And knowing one day, he'll kill them all. _**(Barrett M107's OC)**

**Malcolm Hark (16) - Pyrokinesis - **_Malcolm has always been an outcast. Despite being one of the youngest in the BtHF, he makes up for it in power. Possessing an extensive criminal record, Malcolm is one of the most quiet inmates. Can he survive his time in prison?__Or will he become another wrecked shell of who he used to be? _**(SentientPixel's OC)**

**Cassiopeia 'Cassie' Rogan (17) - Aquakinesis - **_To say it nicely, Cassie is a hardass. A temperamental thief with an unmatched stubbornness, Cassie has one rule: look out for number one. But, her rules have got her into the BtHF - maybe she should consider re-examining her outlook on life? (_**themortaldevices's OC**)

**Adeline 'Addie' Collins (21) - Radiokinesis - **_Sexy and Seductive, Masochistic and Malicious - is she a bad person? Maybe so, but Adeline Collins is a survivor through and through. Anyone who tries to get in the way of this former-uptown-girl better have a geiger counter so they know when to run _(**Irew23476's OC)**

**Scarlett Hanson (14) - Sonokinesis - **_The definition of child genius, Scarlett knows nearly everything in every book inside the facility, but is a touch too naive. constantly bullied - she knows that some people are fighters, but that doesn't mean she has to fight too. Sometimes, hiding is the best way forwards. _(**Irew23476's OC**)

**D.U.P. Agents:**

**Jonathan 'Johnny' Rainen - Bone Manipulation - **_A former police officer, Mr. Rainen is tasked with the running of BtHF. Known as 'The Warden' amongst the inmates, Rainen knows that keeping fellow conduits locked up is necessary for the protection of society - everyone inside the BtHF is a BioTerrorist, and they deserve to stay locked up. _(**james9's OC**)

**David Simmons - Magnokinesis - **_Simmons is a soldier - steadfast, loyal and honourable. However, when several Conduits escape, will Simmons' code of honour be enough to re-capture them? And he finds himself presented with a choice: Fight and imprison his own kind, or let dangerous fugitives rampage on his country? _**(reven228's OC)**

**Enjoy!**

**Friday 3rd January 9:01 pm**

**BioTerrorist Holding Facility, San Francisco**

**Aiden Flint's Cell**

The siren echoed throughout the cell, reverberating loudly. I heard yells from the cell next to me, where Cassie seemed to be throwing herself against the metal glass in frustration. Eventually the sirens died down.

"Finally!" Cassie shouted, hitting the glass once more.

"Keep that up and they'll never let you out." I murmured.

"They can't keep me in here." She scoffed, her voice coming closer to the grate beside me. I rolled my eyes at the immature statement. "What was that alarm about?"

"Morning alarm." I said simply.

"For ten minutes?"

"Been locked up in here long enough, and you'd need an alarm that big to force you out of bed."

"Huh..." She seemed to dwell on the topic. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine." I grumbled yet again to her.

"Well, I didn't sleep a wink all night."

"Stupid move." I murmured.

"Don't call me stupid-"

The doors opened, and I stood up from the floor filing out with the rest of the prisoners out of my cell, rolling up my sleeves to show that I still wore the cuff. I held my arm out for a second with the rest of the inmates before turning left, only to see an antagonistic scoff from a small figure of 5"2, with a lengthy blonde braid and a pair of stone-y and piercing ice blue orbs. She was dressed in a pair of dirtied jeans and a white tank top. Immediately I realised what a mistake she had made - coming into the facility like that. If the other inmates didn't take an interest in her, the guards definitely would.

I took off my hoodie and tossed it towards her, motioning for her to zip it up. She did so, all the way to the top, allowing the oversized hoodie to hide her skinny yet muscular frame. We then proceeded in a line towards breakfast, waiting patiently for porridge. Well, almost all of us were waiting patiently.

"You know, I'd prefer a gun to my head than eating this shit..." Cassie muttered as the slop was poured into her tray.

"No you don't." I murmured back to her, receiving my own food. I made my way to my usual table.

As I approached, I saw Malcolm standing there, tray in hand and not moving at all. He eyed me and immediately straightened up, suddenly very self-conscious. I made no gesture towards him and simply sat down, beginning to eat my food. Malcolm sat down opposite me, and Cassie decided to sit down next to me.

"You're younger than I thought you'd be." She informed me. I ignored her words, swallowing half a mouthful of my water. "Hey!" She half-shouted, making a couple of the guards glare over at us, rifles cocked. I shot her a look. "I said you're older-"

"You're like fifteen." I stated. "I am old compared to you." She paused as I continued eating.

"I'm seventeen." She murmured. She finally took notice of Malcolm. "Who are you?" She asked boldly.

"M-Mal... you mean me?"

"Obviously." She spoke to him in an obvious tone.

"I'm Malcolm." He managed to speak. I shook my head with a slight grin as I noticed his cheeks go bright scarlet. "What- Who are you-"

"Cassie." She spoke in her signature tone of ferocity before turning her attention back to me. "Where'd you find this guy?"

"Here." I answered simply drinking a little more.

"Wow, cute..." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Whereabouts in here?"

"Here." I said, turning to her. "Yesterday. Anything else?"

"Yeah, are you always this boring?" She asked me. I turned back to my food.

"Only when the lights are on..." I muttered.

At that moment, a shudder shook through the Food Hall, with everyone grasping onto their trays and cups, apart from the newbies, who didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to their breakfast. After the shudder dissipated, an echoing thunder conquered the soundwaves of the hall, and the sky turned orange. We all rushed to the upper levels of the Cell Blocks to see what the sound was, and what I saw made me terrified - was it the solution to us? Was this the fate that we were going to meet?

"Holy. Fuck." Cassie whistled as she came close to the barred window. "Can someone actually do that?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I have no idea... but if they can, I hope they're on our side." I said lowly, in awe of the sight.

"So... if they're out there, how come they're not in here?" She asked me.

"I reckon no one's got close enough to put a cuff on them." I guessed out loud as several people went back to eating. I remained at the window with Cassie and Malcolm.

"Or maybe they shoved one of these cuffs on them and they blew it off?"

"Impossible." I muttered. "No one can blow up a cuff, they would've done it ages ago."

"Yeah, but do you know anyone who can do that?" Cassie jerked her head towards the window. I shook my head.

"I don't know anyone who could stay _alive_ after doing that..." I stated.

"So, what, the D.U.P. will go and get them now?" I nodded.

"Yup. They'll try to bring them in."

"After seeing that?" She asked, astounded.

"They'll want to make an example." I stated. "You can't have someone disrupt the D.U.P's plans." I leant onto the bars. Cassie rested a hand against the steel stripes as well.

"Where is that?" She asked me. "Or... where _was_ that?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." I stated.

"You think it was another facility?"

"There wouldn't be another facility that close enough to us..."

"You think it was a town?"

"I don't know." I said firmly, signalling that it was the end of the conversation. Cassie's nostrils flared and she turned around, walking away with Malcolm.

I sighed, looking up through the window and across the plain of mass destruction - buildings were windowless and burnt, with dust kicking up a good two hundred metres into the sky, which was conquered by a large, orange-burnt mushroom cloud that blotted out the sun.

**Leave a review as always... sorry for not updating in an Era - I'm juggling stories at the moment. But, we're already about a quarter of the way through Break-Out, so that's something right? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter... let me know what you think (next chapter will be longer, I promise!)**


End file.
